It's Always Hard To Say GoodBye
by Auqa Eyes
Summary: Slight angst. Hiei has agreed with Koenma to go onto a dangerous mission that he may never return from. How will he break it to the two most important people of his life? Oneshot. HK fluff, and then some?


Just a One-shot, with the mix of Hiei confessions, and a bit of fluff (and then some maybe?) with him and Kurama. May have a sequel if people want it enough. Review please! It gives me inspiration!

The forest was damp from the previous nights rain; Hiei sat on a tree branch listening to a toddler on the ground.

"Are you sure that you want to take this mission, Hiei?" Asked Koenma. The small fire demon just nodded.

"Hn." Koenma sighed.

"You do know, that you may never come back, right?"

"Hn." Was his answer. The baby lord sweat dropped. Hiei went to leave,

"I want to ask one thing, why do you want to go so quickly Hiei?" The fire demon stopped for a moment.

"Unfinished business." He stated coldly, and disappeared. Koenma sighed,

_He is one strange demon._ He thought. The toddler shook his head, and popped back to Reikai.

Yukina served tea to her friends, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Genkai who were sitting and talking.

"Thank-you Yukina." Said Kurama.

"Thank-you Yukina my love!" Cried Kuwabara. Yusuke and Genkai rolled their eyes.

"Do you feel that ki?" Asked Yukina. Kurama nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, its Hiei. I think he is here to see you Yukina, why don't you go outside to meet him?" Yukina smiled,

"OK." The Koorime put down the tea tray, and walked to the doors, a smile on her face.

"FOX BOY!" Was the last thing she heard from inside the house.

"Annoying fools." Came a soft voice from behind her. She turned around.

Hiei-san!" She said happily. Hiei was sitting on the rail, looking calmly at his sister. "What brings you here?" Hiei sat quietly for a few moments.

_Should I tell her?_ He thought.

'_You should,' _Said another voice.

_Shut up Kurama. _The fire demon snapped back.

'_I still think you should, with you mission and all.'_ The mental link broke, and the Fox left the fire demon to his thoughts.

_Baka Kitsune._ He thought.

"Hiei-san?" Yukina asked quietly. Hiei looked up, and sighed. Damn that fox!

"Yukina, I have something to tell you." He mumbled, jumping off the railing. The ice apparition walked closer to the hybrid.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's about you're brother." Hiei started slowly. This really wasn't his style. "He…" He paused for a moment. Yukina looked at him hopefully.

"He isn't dead… He's..." Hiei took a breath. "...Me." There, he said it. She was going to reject him now, and prepared himself for a slap or a cry of horror. What came next surprised him. Yukina jumped forward and... _hugged_ him? Him! After what he kept from her, she hugged him for it.

"Oni-chan!" She cried, "I knew! Somehow I always knew it was you!" Hiei tensed, but relaxed, and hugged her back.

"Emmoto." Hiei whispered a minute or so later.

"Yes, Oni-chan?" They separated, and Hiei continued:

"I have to leave for a while, but I may not come back." Yukina froze at her brothers' words,

"What? Why?" She cried.

"Koenma requested that I go on an important mission, and I said yes," Her brother replied, and she went to protest, but Hiei cut her off. "I need to do this, ok?" Reluctantly, Yukina nodded.

"Promise me that you will try and come back? Please brother?" Yukina pleaded. Hiei hugged his sister one more time,

"I promise." And he disappeared. Yukina ventured to go inside, but spotted something on the floor. One of the tear gems from their mother. She picked it up, and held it to her heart.

"Hiei."

Kurama laid thinking on his bed, unable to sleep for an odd reason.

_Tap tap tap._

Kurama sat up, and looked towards his window.

"Hiei!" He cried happily, and got off his bed to open the window for the fire youkai (Youki? Something totally different? Some one tell me please!). Hiei jumped into the room, and Kurama just about knocked him over with a hug.

"K'rama!" Hiei yelped (for the lack of a better word). The fox blushed and took a step back. A smile tugged at the corner of Hiei's mouth at his lovers' eagerness.

"Sorry Hiei." The read head smiled. "I just haven't seen you in ages with you having to do a mission for Murkuro and all." The Jaganashi winced inwardly; this was going to be hard. He sighed, and scratched the back of his head.

"Is there something wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked, sitting onto his bed. Hiei didn't answer and looked out the window for what felt like ages, when he felt arms encircle his shoulders, and tensed violently.

"Hiei." Kurama whispered in the fire demons ear. "Please tell me what's going on." The small youkai relaxed a little, and raise a bandaged hand to the kitsune's arm.

"Koenma gave me a mission..." He started slowly. The red head's eyes looked over at his lovers face.

"... And, I may not come back you see..." Kurama froze at Hiei's confession.

"Hi.. ei." Kurama shut his eyes, and hugged him tighter. "I can't let you go alone!" The Koorime turned around and laid his head on fox's chest, not caring about his reputation, and slowly encircled his arms around the kitsune's waist.

"You cannot." The fire demon whispered into Kurama's chest. "Only I can do this, you must understand that." The red head was slightly, only slightly, stunned at his lover's actions. Sure, the Koorime was more open around Kurama, but he never really hugged him so quickly.

"I understand... I think." He said quietly. Hiei took more or less then half a step backwards.

"Kurama, I..." Kurama shushed the fire demon and kissed him on the lips softly. The fire demons heart skipped a beat as he succumbed to the kiss. Not that he enjoyed it or anything...

Hiei woke up in a soft bed hours later, Kurama's arms around his bare waist. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he carefully turned to look at the kitsune's face. _His_ kitsune's face and the mark on his shoulder. The two were shirtless, and had been bottomless until they put their pants back on... just incase. Even if Shiori was out for another three days.

Hiei traced the mark on Kurama's shoulder softly, and felt a light spark in his own before he lay his head onto Kurama's chest and fell back asleep, and ghost of a smile on his face.

The next morning, the two woke up to the warm sun on their faces. No words were spoken as they dressed, Hiei in his normal attire and Kurama in a white fighting outfit (From the Save Yukina Episodes).

"So... I guess..." Kurama trembled slightly, "I guess, this is good-bye?" Hiei turned his gaze from his lover.

"Yes..." He clenched his fists, his eyes closed for the moment. Kurama walked forward, and kissed the Koorime lightly. The kiss deepened when Hiei hesitantly wrapped his arm around Kurama's neck, then the kitsune wrapping his own arms around the smaller demon. Neither of them noticed a light clatter on the floor.

The kiss broke.

"You come back Hiei." Said Kurama, tears threatened to leave his eyes. "You better." Hiei nodded.

"Atisheru, kitsune no baka." The kitsune heard in his ear and felt a kiss on his lips as Hiei disappeared from his room, seemingly forever. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama saw a glint, and knelt onto the floor to see what it was.

"A tear gem!" Kurama gasped, and fell backwards onto the ground. "Hiei..." The kitsune slowly picked up the gem, and held it close before standing up and walking towards the window.

"Atisheru, Hiei."

There we go, a little choppy maybe, but I like it well enough. Once again, a sequel will come if enough people want it! REVIEW PLEASE:)


End file.
